Taking Control
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Sakura knows just how to turn Sasuke on, but it's just a matter of time before Sasuke takes control and things really start to get heated up. SasuSaku Lemon.


**Lol, this is my first serious lemon. =3=; So I'm not sure if it'll be any good. I'm actually quite nervous about this one. x.x But whatever. I hope you enjoy it. :3**

**Warning: Sasuke's erm.. manhood is called cock in this, so if you don't like crude language or terms for male genitalia, don't read this. This may also get a little dirty, so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

He didn't know how he got here. One minute he was bathing in a small pond near his campsite, the next he saw nothing but complete darkness.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He was in the middle of a forest with a vast amount of trees. He tried to move his head up to take a look at the sky, but found he was unable to do so.

From what the raven haired man could see, there was barely any sunlight poking through the trees. It seemed like the perfect location to hide one from the rest of society.

Although his vision was a little blurry, he could of been wrong about that theory. Sasuke moved his eyes down to take a look at the rest of his body. String was wrapped around him, preventing any unnecessary movement.

He could feel something rough pressing up against his back. He was tied to a tree. Sasuke wriggled around but he could move.

"Having fun, Sasuke-kun?" A voice chuckled from behind the tree.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and struggled to free himself. "Who the hell are you?"

The person appeared in front of him in a swirl of leaves. The physique of the person seemed to be female, but if it wasn't a woman, then that would just be creepy.

The woman was wearing a white vest, a tight black skirt, fishnet leggings, and some long black gloves. Adorned on her face was a white ANBU mask in the form of a bird of some sort. Her hair was short and pink, meaning only one thing.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Sakura?"

She giggled and reached for her mask. She pulled it off, revealing bright green eyes and a smirk on her delicate lips. Onyx eyes glared at her with such fury that it even made her smirk falter.

"Why did you tie me to a tree?" Venom dripped from his words as he continued to glare, "and why can't I move?"

She didn't answer, but she walked towards him. She was close enough to press her body against his. Sakura brought her face close to his. Her hot breath tickled his neck as she brought her lips to his right ear, "I'm going to have my way with you." The kunoichi took a step back from him and watched his eyes widen.

She just smirked again and reached into her pocket. She withdrew her hand and opened it, revealing a piece of blue cloth.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke asked. She put it in front of his eyes and tied it to the back of his head. It was a blindfold. "I almost forgot about your Sharingan," she whispered.

The raven haired man clenched his teeth and jerked his body around in an attempt to escape. He was an Uchiha for God's sake! Uchiha's never get caught this easily! Sakura had grown stronger over the years, he had to admit.

_No way I'll let her rape me! _The Uchiha shook his head in anger.

Sakura reached for the zipper on her vest and started to pull it down. "There's no way of escaping, Sasuke-kun," she took the vest off, leaving her breasts exposed. The chilly air made her nipples erect.

"The string around you blocks your chakra flow. You're wasting the little energy you have left." She took off her skirt and then her panties, letting them pool around her feet.

"It's time for me to undress you," she grabbed his shirt and literally ripped it off of him. Then she pulled down his bottoms leaving him only in his boxers. Sakura had a feral grin on her face, making her eyes glint mischievously.

She put her hands on the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. Sasuke let out a small gasp at the feeling of the cool air touching his cock. The pink haired kunoichi pressed her naked body against his, making him let out another gasp.

She chuckled softly before her head went to his neck. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked his neck while nipping softly. She bit down fairly hard causing him to moan.

Sakura grabbed the beck of his neck and forced his mouth to be on her own. Her tongue slid across his lips, asking for permission. He opened it and immediately felt her tongue slide into his mouth. Their tongues rubbed up against each other and danced wildly.

As they were making out, Sasuke felt Sakura roughly grab his cock. His eyes flew open as she started to rub up and down on the shaft of his cock.

His breathing became heavier as sweat started to form on his body. His body was growing warm with desire and lust.

"Oh, Sasuke." Sakura moaned as she continued to rub faster and faster with each stroke. His cock became bigger in her hand as it grew warmer. "Your cock is getting so big in my hand. You're about to cum." She accelerated her speed as Sasuke started to groan and thrust his hips forward.

Too bad he was restrained by these damned strings! If he wasn't, he would of jumped on top of her by now and shoved his throbbing cock in her.

Sasuke let out one last moan before he finally gave in and released his load all into her awaiting hand. Sakura let go of his pulsating cock and looked at her hand. She brought her hand to her mouth and started licking the cum off of it, all the while looking at Sasuke with a seductive look.

"I think you deserve to have this removed." She got up and reached for the blindfold and took if off, then tossed it on the ground.

Sasuke looked at her naked body once more. His eyes were on her breasts and hard, pink nipples. He looked down to her vagina and saw it had a few pink curls here and there.

"Sasuke, I want you in my mouth." Sakura got down on her knees and grabbed his cock once more. The Uchiha moaned and shoved his hips forward, desperately trying to shove his pulsating cock in her mouth.

_Oh God! I need her! _The Uchiha struggled under the tightly bound string with all his strength. Sasuke stopped struggling as soon as he felt something warm engulf his mouth.

Sakura started to suck his cock while rubbing at the same time. Her tongue licked the tip of it and swirled around it. She rammed it deeper into her throat, trying to get it all in her mouth. His cock was too big though, so she couldn't take the whole thing.

The Uchiha moaned and panted as he felt his cock start to burn. He was already about to cum again soon! Her tongue felt so fucking good against his warm, throbbing cock.

The pink-haired kunoichi sucked faster and stroked his cock with her other hand faster and faster as cum started to come out of the tip.

Sasuke began to cum in her mouth, cumming so much that some came out of her mouth. She stopped sucking and pulled away and looked up at him and winked. His cock went hard with desire at the sight of Sakura's face covered in his cum.

Her tongue came out of her pink lips and she licked the corner of her mouths, carefully licking all of his cum up.

"Mmm, Sasuke..." Sakura stood up again and stared deep into his obsidian eyes. She knew that he wouldn't use the Sharingan on her. He was enjoying this too much. His dark orbs were filled with lust while looking at her. It made her pride swell up knowing that she had the Uchiha wrapped around her finger.

Sakura started to rub her moist vagina against his cock, making him groan and grit his teeth. She rubbed a bit faster, just enough to tease him and leave him begging for more.

"Sakura, please... Put my cock inside of you..." Sasuke panted out each word. He had difficulty breathing. He had never been this turned on before. He never had time for sexual relations with a woman, because he was too busy on focusing his main goal; killing Itachi. There was always Karin, but he'd rather kill himself than touch that slut.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the Uchiha. This was also her first sexual experience, but she had practice in the art of seduction. The kunoichi grabbed on to his cock and rammed the tip of it into her wet vagina. She moaned at the feeling of his cock touching her.

She felt a pool of heat in her stomach as she started to push it in a little farther. Soon, most of it was in her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and forced her tongue into his mouth, but this time he was all for it.

Sakura pulled back, then crashed her vagina on to his cock as she started pulling in and out with such speed that they moaned into each other's mouths.

Sasuke groaned loudly. She was so tight and wet! Fuck, he wanted to cum in her right this very second. It felt like heaven on his pulsating cock. As she started moving faster, he began to thrust his hips, unable to contain the lust he had for her.

His cock pounded so hard into her, breaking her hymen with a particularly hard thrust. The kunoichi cried out in pain, but it was soon replaced by more moaning and panting erupting from her mouth.

A little bit of blood started to leak down his cock, along with some vaginal fluids. Sasuke's cock got bigger inside of her, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum!" Sasuke yelled out with such intensity that it made Sakura move faster against his cock.

He refused to cum in her! If he did, he didn't want to face the consequences; getting her pregnant. But it just felt so fucking good. He needed to cum in her...!

With another thrust on Sasuke's part, he released his load deep into her, causing her to moan as she also came. _Fuck! I came in her! _Sasuke mentally beat himself up, but he just prayed that she'd take birth control or something. She slid off of his cock and leaned against him, panting and sweating like crazy.

"How was that?" She looked up at him with bright green eyes.

Sasuke grunted out, "Amazing." His arms were tired from hanging against the tree. The chakra-binding strings were digging into his flesh, making it a bit painful for Sasuke to move.

Sakura seemed to have notice this, as she grabbed a kunai that was on the ground. She cut it slowly, freeing Sasuke from his entrapment.

"Sasuke, we should-"

The Uchiha tackled the pink-haired kunoichi to the ground and was on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head as he stared to lick and kiss down her neck. He bit down hard on her neck. "You're mine," he growled out. He licked the hickey he had given her and kissed his way down to her breasts.

His tongue flicked across her nipple as he took one in his mouth and began to suck on it. He took one of his arms from Sakura's and caressed her other breast, making sure he was giving them both equal attention. He stopped sucking on her nipple, then made his way to the other one. She moaned as his tongue licked and sucked on her nipple.

She felt a burning sensation in her lower region. She wanted his cock again, even though she was tired. Sasuke sensed her want for him as he licked down her tummy and down to her vagina. He made her spread her legs open, displaying her womanhood in front of him for him to see.

He moved his face into her soaked caverns and his tongue darted out and licked softly at her vagina's lips. Sakura moaned and rammed her hips forward into his face.

Sasuke smirked, then put one hand on her tummy to balance himself out. The other one was on the ground as he pushed his tongue into her vagina, causing her to cry out. He shoved his tongue in and out with greed. She tasted so good, so fucking good.

Sakura moaned like crazy as juices started to pour out of her soaked vagina. He greedily lapped up her juices and continued to thrust his tongue in and out.

Cum dripped out of her vagina as she gave another moan. She was quite the moaner, he thought slyly.

He decided he was done licking her vagina, no matter how good it tasted. He wanted his cock in her again, and this time he was in control.

He hovered above her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, earning a smile from her. Sasuke pushed the tip into her and then quickly shoved the rest of himself in her. He went at a decent pace; not too fast, not too slow. He didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't help it last time, since he was tied to a tree, but now he would be a little more gentle with her.

"SASUKE, GO HARDER AND FASTER AND DEEPER NOW DAMMIT!"

...Or not.

He complied and started to pound his cock deeper and faster and harder. With each thrust he moaned her name out and grunted in passion.

He watched her breasts bounce underneath him. He was so entranced by them that he lowered his head down and began to suck on one of her nipples. He scraped his teeth over it gently, careful not to cause any pain.

He rammed his cock in again, going the deepest he's ever been and cumming so much inside of her. Sasuke collapsed on top of her and panted more while sweat coated his body.

"I'm not through with you, Sa-ku-ra," he purred her name out lifted her up. He sat her down so that she was on her hands and knees.

"Sakura, this may hurt, but It'll feel better after a few minutes." The kunoichi looked back at him with a flushed face.

Sasuke grabbed his cock and slowly moved the tip into her ass. The pink-haired girl cringed and cried out at the feeling of pain.

He took a hold of her ass as he shoved his cock into her ass. He began to pound his cock in and out of her ass, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Sakura cries soon turned into moans as she said his name over and over again.

The Uchiha drilled his cock harder and faster into her and grunted at the feeling of his cock swell up in her ass. He rammed it in harder as he panted at the feeling of his cock throb in her tight ass.

Sasuke pounded his cock more and more until he finally gave in. He came into her ass with a groan. Sakura screamed his name out as she also came. Cum leaked out of her vagina as she fell to the ground.

He pulled out of her and crawled next to her so that he was by her side. He laid down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura smiled and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Sakura smirked while snuggling him. _Mission complete. Seduce the Uchiha and make him mine._

_

* * *

_

**Lol, wow! That was intense to write! I hope it didn't suck too much! Dx It was my first lemon, so yeah.. Please forgive me if that wasn't good enough. **

**Yes, I am aware that it was maybe a little dirty. xD But that's how I like 'em. ;D**

**Anyways, please r&r! :D**


End file.
